


Shut Up and Hold Still

by dome_epais



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: (canon break up that is), Break Up, F/M, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dome_epais/pseuds/dome_epais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leckie’s got his breathing under control and untangled his fingers from her hair, she kisses him. Then she says, “Tell me more about your friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Hold Still

“Where are you off to?” Hoosier asks as Leckie hops down the stadium steps, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Hell, no one should look that chipper before noon.”

“It just so happens that I have a date,” Leckie informs him like the superior asshole he is. Then he winks and keeps walking.

Hoosier calls after him, “With a woman?” and Leckie leaves with one hand up to flip him off.

—

“What’s so funny?” Stella asks. Her lips are stained red by strawberries and kissing, and she’s smiling along to a joke she doesn’t know yet.

Leckie blinks out of a reverie and feels himself start to blush. “Oh. Um. A friend of mine… It just occurred to me that if he were here right now, he’d be, um.” He stalls and she smiles and he pulls together the courage to finish, “He’d be telling me to just put my cock in your mouth.”

Instead of slapping him, like he sort of expects, Stella’s eyes glint and she reaches for his belt. “Oh, would he?”

—

When Leckie’s got his breathing under control and untangled his fingers from her hair, she kisses him. Then she says, “Tell me more about your friend.”

He licks the salty taste of himself off his lips and does as she says.

—

—

“Another date, huh,” Hoosier says. He’s got a girlie magazine propped up on his knees, wearing his dirty dungarees even though he’s showered.

Leckie pauses on his way out and says, “Hey, you feel up to coming with?”

Hoosier slowly takes his smoke out of his mouth, licks his lips, and then glances over at him. “Maybe you don’t know what a date involves, Lucky. But I can reliably tell you that it doesn’t  involve your shitty friends ruining your girl’s night.”

“You won’t ruin it,” Leckie says, despite plenty of evidence to the contrary.

Hoosier eyes him suspiciously and then sits up. “Fine. Lemme slip into something more comfortable.”

—

They all end up going out to a Greek restaurant, owned by a family friend of Stella’s, naturally. The waitress says something to Stella that makes her blush even before their drinks come.

“What was she saying?” Leckie asks, looking at his menu like he has a prayer of comprehending it.

Stella shrugs and shoots a warm look at Hoosier. “She said I was lucky to have two American soldiers taking me out.”

Hoosier leans closer to her, his smirk sharp, and says, “Now, I’m going to let it go, just this once. But you’re gonna need to learn that a U.S. Marine is not a soldier.” He pauses and adds in a deeper tone, “Miss Stella.”

Stella winks at him and then glances at Leckie, and it seems like she means, Follow my lead.

—

They’re walking Stella back toward her parents’ house, her hand tangled with Leckie’s, when Stella takes a sharp turn into an alley and drags both of them in after her.

It’s not a dirty place by any means, just a patch of unpaved dirt between stores long emptied. Stella looks at Leckie, lets go of his fingers, and then reaches for Hoosier.

“Bill,” she says, because that’s the way he’d been introduced to her, “come here a moment.”

Hoosier goes closer when it doesn’t seem like Leckie’s about to object. He leans by inches, in and in, until he can feel Stella’s breath against his lips.

Then she darts in closer to whisper, “He talks about you, during,” and bites his earlobe.

Hoosier gasps despite himself, and presses his fingers into her hips.

He ends up fucking her against the rough brick wall barely two feet away, because he couldn’t have gotten much farther if he tried. The entire time, Leckie’s eyes burn a hole between his shoulders, just hovering right there, until Stella reaches out.

“Robert,” she gasps, and then Leckie’s pressing against Hoosier’s back, kissing her over his shoulder, helping to hold her up against the wall, his palm cupping her ass as it rocks with Hoosier’s thrusts.

—

She kisses Hoosier on the cheek and Leckie on the mouth and leaves them both at her front door.

All she does is smile and ask, “Come along again sometime, hey, Bill?”

The walk back with Leckie is long and silent, but not uncomfortable.

—

—

Hoosier cracks an eye open, any hopes of a nap interrupted by the way Leckie’s casting a shadow across him.

“Stella,” Leckie says, with a short snapping shrug. “Her folks are out tonight.”

Hoosier sits up and jams his feet into his shoes. Fuck looking nice, anyway. He’s not missing the chance.

—

Stella greets them at the door with a long, dirty kiss for Leckie, and then hooks her elbow around the back of Hoosier’s neck and swipes her tongue along his lips, too.

“Right on time,” she says, and pulls them to the floor right in her living room. “It’s the only way to have enough space,” she explains, like she’s spent hours thinking it through.

Hoosier doesn’t really have any more questions after that; it’s just a blur of licking up into Stella while Leckie gets his pants down, and then pinching at her nipples while Leckie makes her moan.

“Bill—” she’s gasping, and then, “Robert, Bill, oh,” and she writhes around in arcs.

Leckie finishes in her and collapses to pant into her shoulder, and Hoosier’s left with his dick in his hand, not really complaining about just watching them and getting his own self off.

But Stella pushes at Leckie until he opens his eyes. She says, “Why don’t you go and offer him your mouth,” and it’s not a question.

Leckie glances over at Hoosier with startled-wide eyes, but crawls over on his knees anyway. He knocks Hoosier’s slack hand away and goes down, and.

And Stella finishes herself off a second time, just watching.

—

—

There’s another lazy day in the assured privacy of a hotel room where Hoosier spends a long time doing nothing but using his mouth for better things than bitching.

It takes barely any time at all for Stella to arrange him on his back and kneel over his face. Hoosier works his mouth against her and humps up into Leckie’s hand, barely more than a tease to keep him blindingly hard. Stella nearly suffocates him as she comes, and he can’t get his breath back before Leckie’s settling his knees around Hoosier’s shoulders and feeding him his cock.

Stella’s hands rub everywhere, waiting for Leckie to finish with him, until Leckie rolls off satisfied. Then she’s over Hoosier’s hips and sitting down on his cock with barely a second to get a condom on him.

Almost out of his mind, Hoosier grips desperate bruises into her skin and fucks up until he’s done, somehow finding himself trading deep long kisses with Leckie as he evens out and comes back to himself.

—

—

The Corps drags them out to march a hundred fucking miles.

They walk until their blisters pop and bleed and then walk some more. Hoosier traces his fingers around the bones of Leckie’s ankles to sooth him, not sure what’s allowed anymore, and lets Leckie cut him open at the wounds.

They don’t talk about Stella, just like they’ve never really talked about her.

—

—

Leckie’s a mess. Hoosier nurses him through a debilitating hangover the best way he knows how; throwing a canteen of water on his pillow and leaving him to die.

It’s past noon when Leckie drags himself to sit upright on his cot with both palms digging into his eyes. It takes lunch and two cups of coffee for him to grumble, “The shit between me and Stella, that’s over.”

Hoosier’s reading the same girlie mag – for the articles this time, sad as it seems – and blows smoke as he considers his words. Finally he says, “Between you and Stella and me, you mean.”

Leckie stares at him with dull, bloodshot eyes.

“It’s not like she’s gonna keep on with just me,” Hoosier points out. It’s the first time he’s acknowledged that there was anything there that might have kept on, but there’s no point glossing over it to spare Leckie’s thing with Stella, not anymore.

A hard shiver goes through Leckie; he swallows hard and looks away. All he says is, “Yeah.”

Hoosier has no idea where that leaves them, so he goes back to reading and lets Leckie fall asleep again.

—

—

The news that they’re shipping out doesn’t really surprise anyone, but it does give a hard time limit on taking one’s mind off the war before they’re thrown right back in.

Leckie turns right around to Hoosier, and his smile is grim. “You and me, Bill, we’re going out on the town.”

—

They get pretty drunk, surrounded by guys making the most of their last chances, chatting up girls, kissing, pinching their asses.

Leckie and Hoosier just stand silently at the bar, matching each other shot for shot. Leckie makes no move towards a girl, and Hoosier doesn’t feel like pretending for much longer.

Finally, Leckie swipes his thumb across his lip to catch the last of his whiskey, looks at Hoosier, and declares, “We’re gonna go get a room.”

—

It’s strange without Stella there to direct them. Her resolution to take what she wanted made it easier to think that they weren’t making the decisions themselves. They were following her orders, it was for her.

Now, here they are, dressed up to go out and standing awkwardly at the foot of a rented bed, and whatever happens here is just for them.

Leckie scrubs his fingers through his hair, ruining the carefully combed curls, and mutters, “Fuck,” because he doesn’t know where to start any more than Hoosier does.

So Hoosier brackets Leckie’s cheeks with his palms and pulls him closer to just kiss and get it over with. It’s why they’re both here, no point in avoiding it now.

Leckie huffs a laugh against him and draws his hips in tight, giving it all he’s got.


End file.
